


Made for each other

by palmtreesandoceans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmtreesandoceans/pseuds/palmtreesandoceans
Summary: Remus loves Hermione but she doesnt know.Hermione loves Remus but he doesnt know.Will they find out?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

’Alright guys, im going out’ Hermione said standing in the doorway to the study.

Remus and Sirius were sittning on the sofa, both with a glas of firewhiskey in their hand.

Sirius whistled ’damn Hermione, looking good, so you’re trying to get laid tonight?’

Remus looked up at Hermione and he could feel his heart skip a beat.  
She looked beautiful, wearing a light pink dress that ended right above her knees.  
It was lowcut and it was tight so it showed off her, in Remus’ eyes, perfect curves.  
On her small feet she was wearing high heels, so fucking sexy, Remus thought.

He swallowed a sip of his drink  
’you look beautiful, have fun’ he responded trying to sound casual. Hiding the fact that he wanted to walk over there and kiss her.

It had been like this all summer. Hermione had been staying with him and Sirius at Grimmauld place since may and it was now the end of August. Almost every weekend she had been going out to bars or clubs with her friends.  
Sometimes Sirius and Remus would come with them, but Remus didnt really like clubs. They were loud and crowded and he got stressed from that because of his condition.  
Bars were better, but he couldnt stand watching Hermione dance with or get hit on by random guys, not being able to say or do anything about it.  
Not being able to tell her that he had loved her from the moment she turned 18. Something inside him had switched that day and he knew she was his mate.  
All he wanted to do since then was pull her close to him and tell her how beautiful, amazing and smart she was. How much he longed to touch her, to breathe her in. That he loved her so much that it hurt. That he wanted to claim her as his mate. To mark her...  
But he couldnt.  
He wanted her more than anything but he didnt want her to ruin her life to be with an old werewolf. Not that he thought she would ever choose to be with him.

’Have fun love, be careful in that dress, guys will be running after you’ Sirius said with a big grin on his face.  
Remus could feel the jealousy build up. She was his.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius comment then walked over to the sofa to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
’Thanks, I will. Dont wait up’ she said before leaning over to kiss remus cheek as well. And then she left.

’Fuck’ Remus bursted out, he downed the rest of his drink in one go, leaned back on the sofa and held out his empty glas.  
’more please’ 

Sirius said nothing, he just poured Remus a full glas of firewiskey.

’Why did you have to talk to her like that Padfoot?’ He snapped

’Im sorry, but you have to admit shes been walking around looking like a little cocktease all summer’

Remus jumped to his feet, eyes flashing with anger.

’Fuck you! Dont talk about her like that ever again’ Remus yelled grabbig the front of Sirius shirt and dragging him up from the sofa.

’Come on Moony, chill. Im sorry ok, it was just a joke’

Remus let go of his grip and sat back down.

’You are too sensitive when it comes to Hermione, and honestly I think she is dressing like...’

Sirius didnt get to finish his sentence before Remus gave him a deathly stare

’like that for you’ he finished, taking a seat next to Remus on the sofa

Remus snorted ’dont be ridiculous’

’im not being ridiculous! I think she would like to get in your pants’ sirius said wiggling his eyebrows

’I can assure you, she is not. I know she likes me as a friend but thats it’

’Sure, what ever you say Moony’

’I fucking love her! What am I going to do? I cant take it, she is perfection...’

’Well, maybe you could start by letting her know instead of sitting here on your arse and complain about it every night’

’I know, im pathetic’ Remus said

’Okey enough with the self pitty! You have to tell her! Whats the worst that can happen?’

’its easy for you to say, you get all the women you want. She would never want me! Im almost 20 years order then her and oh yeah I almost forgot, Im a werewolf!’

’Of course I get any woman I want, im very handsome you know’

Remus rolled his eyes in respons

’You know she doesnt care about your furry little problem. Its all in your head’

’I cant tell her, I will just scare her’

’so you rather have her in your life, not tell her and then maybe see her end up with someone else then to just tell her that shes your mate and have the chance of a wonderful life togheter? Sounds idiotic to me’ 

’you dont get it’

’I do get it, she is your mate and youre to much of a coward to let her know. But you cant live without her so JUST TELL HER’ Sirius said a bit annoyed.

’I cant live without her, but she can live without me..’

’Im getting tierd of this conversation to be honest, lets go out, hit on some muggle women, and maybe youll even get lucky tonight’ 

’I only want her’

’you fucked plenty of other women and I never heard you complain about it, lets go’

’she is the only one i really want’

’TELL HER! come on lets go, you cant sit here and feel sorry for yourself anymore’

’Alright, but no clubs’

Sirius grinned

’Im serious padfoot’

’no, I am Sirius’  
Remus didnt have time to protest before Sirius grabbed his arm and apparated them out of there.

Earlier that same night Hermione stepped out of the shower and walked over to pick an outfit for the evening. She was going out with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. They were going to a muggle club that they sometimes went to.  
She looked through the clothes in her closet to find something, but nothing felt right.  
’It doesnt matter what I wear, nothing looks good on me anyway and Remus will never notice me’ she thought, the tears starting to fill her eyes.

’Fuck’ she said to herself. ’Get a grip’  
’Maybe this pink dress will make him see me as something other then a friend..maybe if i put on high heels, ive heard him and Sirius talk about how sexy it is’ she thought 

Hermione put on her outfit and looked at herself in the mirror and although she couldnt see it herself she was a beautiful woman. She was quite short and petite but had an hourglass figure, long curly hair, beautiful brown eyes and full lips.  
But all she could see was flaws.  
She had very low self esteem when it came to her looks.  
She knew she was smart and she never really cared about looks.  
But this summer she had been trying so hard to get Remus attention. They had so much in common but it didnt seem to be enough. So now she was sure he didnt find her attractive at all. She started to feel like she was humiliating herself by walking around in tight clothes and high heels just to get him to notice her.  
She started to feel like he never would because she just wasnt pretty. 

But she loved him. God she loved him!  
She used to have a crush on him when she was younger but over the years she had fallen in love with him for real.  
He was smart and amazing and she found him incredibly handsome.  
He was lean but he still had a very muscular body, he was tall, around 190 cm, light brown eyes that changed color to more of a golden shade the closer to the fullmoon it got and sandy brown hair with a little grey in it.  
Even his scars were beautiful to her.  
She could not get him out of her mind.  
Some people might find it odd, she knew that. He was almost 20 years older then her after all. But she couldnt help it.  
She felt like they were made for each other.

After she was done getting ready she walked to the study to let the guys know she was leaving. She was hoping Remus would change his mind and come out with her tonight. But knowing him he would not. Its not that she didnt understand, she knew it was hard for him because of his lycanthropy, but she still wished he would come with her.

When she saw Remus sitting on the sofa her knees felt weak and she felt a warm tingling sensation in her whole body.  
And all she wanted to do was walk over there, kiss him and feel his strong arms around her. 

’Alright guys, im going out’


	2. Chapter 2

’Cheers’ they all said at once as they clinked their glasses togheter.

’Whats wrong Hermione? You seem low’ Ginny asked, sitting next to Harry. He had his arm around her and they looked so in love. They had just got a new apartment togheter, before Harry was also living at Grimmauld place with Hermione, Sirius and Remus 

’Nothing, im fine’ she answered giving her a weak smile.

’This isnt about the secret crush again is it? Ron said 

’Did you say secret crush?’ George said rasing his eyebrows

’So who is it me or George? If I may say so myself im much better looking then him’ Fred said winking at Hermione

’I said im fine! And im never telling you anything again Ron’ she snapped

’Leave her alone guys, and Fred, you are twins, even mum have trouble telling you apart’ Ginny said, trying to stick up for Hermione

’Wow do you hear that George? We are twins!’ Fred said with a fake surprised look on his face.

Harry and Ron laughed and even Hermione couldnt help but smile at Fred and George. They always knew how to lighten the mood.  
Ginny rolled her eyes.

’Im sorry Hermione. Its just that you wont even tell us who it is... and maybe if you did we could help’ Ron said

’You will just judge me and be jerks about it. You wont understand. And besides, its not a crush, I LOVE him.’ 

’Ron is right you know, if you tell us then maybe we could help’ Harry said

’No it doesnt matter. He is not interested in me in any other way then as friends.’ 

’Hermione, I have to ask. Is it Draco?’ Harry said sounding very concerned

’Oh bloody hell please tell me its not him!’ Ron bursted out 

’NO! its not Draco Malfoy! Why would you even think that Harry?’

’Because you did date him for a little while after the war and...’

’I did not date him!’

’Hermione....’ 

’Fine, but it was only a few dates. And its not him!’

After the war Hermione and Ron had realised that they were better as friends and broken up. In the first couple of months after that things had been weird between them and Hermione had been feeling incredibly lonley.  
Right at that time Draco Malfoy, who had bullied her and her friends during their time at Hogwarts, came to her to apologize. Hermione first thought it was a joke but he really was sorry and his apology felt sincere.  
She couldnt tell how it happened but after that she and Draco had started hanging out for a bit, they went on a few dates and even ended up having sex. But they decided it was a stupid idea to continue because they didnt like each other in that way, and even though he had apologized it was hard not to remember how aweful he had been.

’Enough talking about this! Lets have fun, get pissed and forget about our problems’ she said holding up her glas. 

’Cheers’ they shouted togheter.

’I said no clubs Padfoot’ Remus complained as he found himself at the bar in a muggle club ready to order a beer.

’I never agreed to that, and besides this isnt just any club’ Sirius said looking very mischievous.

’What have you done? Please tell me this is not a stripclub?’ Remus turned his head to make sure it wasnt and there on the dance floor he saw Hermione dancing with her friends.  
’how did you know she would be here?’

Sirius shrugged ’she told me earlier today. come on lets go say hi’ 

’No!’

’Yes!’ 

Remus looked up at Hermione again but she was no longer danicing with her friends. She was dancing with a dark haired man Remus had never seen before. The man had his hand very far down Hermiones back, almost touching her butt.

Remus clenched his fists and he could feel the wolf inside him burning with jealousy.  
She was his! His mate. Who was this man to think he had the right to touch his woman. He had to remind himself that she actually was not his.  
It took every bit of selfcontrol he had not to walk over there, punch the man in his face, take Hermione in his arms and get out of there. He hated this feeling, it wasnt him. He was usually very calm.  
Sirius could see on his friends face that he was having an inner battle with himself

’Fuck, Moony im sorry. I didnt think this through’

’You never think things through’ he responded through gritted teeth

He watched as Hermione countinued dancing with the stranger, she was laughing and her eyes sparkeld it really looked like she was having a good time.

’She deserves this. What am I thinking. She deserves to be with someone her own age who is not a freak. How stupid am I to stay here. I have to forget about her. Its never going to happen. Im leaving.’ Remus said starting to walk out of there

’Wait! What do you mean you are leaving? Just going home right?’ 

’Sure Padfoot, just going home’ Remus said looking at his friend. ’you know I love you right?’

’You are being weird’ Sirius said frowning

’I know you meant well’ Remus said before heading to the door.

Of course he didnt mean what he said about just going home. He couldnt just go home. Not to the place that now had Hermiones scent everywhere, the place where he saw her everyday without having her. He couldnt take being around her but not with her. So he was going to go through with his plan he had thought about for a long time. He was going to go live among other werewolves. Sure he would be alone for the rest of his life, never knowing how it would have been like to be with his mate.  
But as long as Hermione was happy it didnt matter.  
He would waste away without her but he didnt care.

Right before he reached the exit someone grabbed his arm  
’Do you think im that stupid Moony?’

Remus turned around, to look at the raven-haired wizard who was his best friend and who had lost so much. He could see the sadness in his eyes. He often appeard to be laidback and fine with life.  
But Remus knew Sirius was scarred from everything he had been through. 

’You are being so fucking selfish right now’ Sirius yelled

’Im sorry. You know I cant stay’

’Yes you can! You havent even given her a chance to choose you, and its not just her you are leaving’

’I know’

’Stay? I will help you. And no matter what happens you will always have this old dog by your side’

Remus lowerd his eyes.

’You have already made up your mind havent you?’ 

Before he could answer he heard a familiar voice.

’REMUS’


	3. Chapter 3

’Harry! Sirius and Remus are here’ Ron who had just spottet them shouted over the music.

Harry looked up, talking a break from snogging Ginny 

’Hey, get a room’ George shipped in

’Really? Where?’ Harry said with a smile, he was always happy to see his godfather and Remus.

’There is a hotell down the street’ Fred suggested 

’Ha ha very funny I meant where are they?’

’By the bar’ Ron answered 

’Hermione! You didnt tell us Sirius and Remus were coming too’ Ginny said as they walked over to her on the dance floor

As soon as she heard Remus name she started looking around the club franticly.  
’Remus is here? Where is he?’

She had way to many drinks to care that the whole group of friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows and questioning looks in their faces.

’He is by the bar with Sirius’ 

Hermione who had been dancing with the stranger up until the moment she heard Remus was there walked with eager steps over to the bar, the rest of the group following her. When she was getting closer she shouted in a happy voice 

’REMUS’ 

Remus barley had time to react before Hermione ran up to him and threw herself in his arms,

’Im so happy that you are here’ she said burying her face in his chest.

As soon as she was her in his arms he felt completly calm and at peace. He responded by putting his arms around her tightly and pulling her closer.  
God she smelled so good.

Ron being the first one to say what everyone was thinking asked  
’Ehm, what is happening right now?’ 

The dark haired man that Hermione had been dancing with was now standing next to them too.

’Hey! Come on I thought you were coming back to my place’ he said with a cocky look on his face

Hermione didnt even bother to look up at him she just waved her hand in response.  
She felt to comfortble in Remus’ arms. 

’Fine, bitch. Maybe next time dont dance like slut with a guy if you are not planing on giving him atleast a blowjob after’

Remus felt like he could kill him. He let go of Hermione and pushed her behind him to protect her. He walked towards the man ready to start a fight. Ready to use magic if he had to, not caring that they were in a muggle club or about the consequences.  
Everyone was in shock over what had just happend and Remus was not the only one prepared to fight the man.  
All of her friends were.  
But Harry saw the look in Remus eyes and actually got scared for him, scared that he was going to do something really stupid.

’Remus?’ Harry said

But Remus didnt listen all he could think was that he wanted to hurt this man for speaking to Hermione like that and he needed to protect his mate.

’Sirius, do something’ Harry said

Sirius grabbed Remus arm, Remus turned around and jerked Sirius hand of him.

’Let it go Moony’ Sirius said with a calm voice looking right at Remus, he thought he saw his eyes flash with the golden color they changed to during the full moon. 

’He is not worth it’  
It was weird that Sirius was being the calm sensible one, this was usually Remus roll. But his calm approach seemed to work because Remus snapped out of it and instead walked back to Hermione and pulled her back in his arms.

Sirius walked over to the stranger, standing very close to his face

’If I were you I would get the fuck out of here while I still had the chance’ 

’Fine, I dont want that slut anyway’ he said with a grin

’Aw mate, that was a mistake’ Sirius said before punching him right in the face 

Everything happened so fast and before they knew it they all had been kicked out of the club. 

’That was crazy!’ Ginny said

’Tell me about it’ Ron responded

’Are you okey’? Remus said liftig Hermiones chin to look her in the eyes

’Hmm?’ She said looking back at him  
like she hadnt even registered what just happened. 

’How many drinks has she had?’

’Many, she was determend to get pissed tonight, and you know...’ George said and then Fred finished with ’she never does anything half-heartedly.’ 

Harry pulled Sirius to the side  
’What is going on, I never seen Remus like that’

’You are a smart guy Harry, I think you can figure it out’

’Just tell me’

’Its not my place to tell you’ Sirius walked back to the others

’Take me home Remus’ Hermione slurred

’Sure’ he said giving her a kind smile and pushing a curl out of her face tucking it behind her ear

Sirius nodded to Remus to come over to him.

’Here sweetheart, lean on Ginny for a bit’ Remus said and Ginny grabbed Hermione

’No, dont go’ Hermione whined.

’I will be right back’ 

Sirius put his arm around Remus shoulders and lead him a little bit further away from the group.  
’Alright Moony, you do see it right?’

’What’ Remus mumbled

’She is crazy about you’

’She is drunk’

’So?’

’So? She can barley stand Padfoot, she doesnt know what she is saying or doing’ 

’Always so negative! But this means you are not leaving right?’

’No im not leaving right now’

’Woho high five’ Sirius shouted and the whole group turned to look at them

’Read the room Padfoot!’

’technically we are not in a room’

Remus rolled his eyes and walked back to Hermione.

’Ok are you ready to go?’  
Hermione nodded.  
Remus grabbed her arm and apparated them back to home.

’Now we know who the ”secret crush” is’ George said.

’Really? She told you?’ Ron asked

’No but its pretty obvious dont you think little brother?’

’No?’

’Its Remus’

Harry shot Sirius a look, and Sirius just winked in response.

At Grimmauld place Hermione and Remus had just got back.

’The room is spinning, make it stop’

’Come on, I will take you to your bedroom, are you okay to walk up the stairs?’

Hermione nodded in response and started walking up the first steps but she almost tripped straight away.

’woah, be careful’ he said and then he picked her up in his arms instead and carried her up the stairs.

’You are so strong Remus’ Hermione slurred leaning her head against his chest

He stopped to open the door to her bedroom. 

’No, I want to sleep in your bed’

’I dont think thats such a good idea sweetheart’

’Why not’ she pouted

’Because you are very very drunk right now’ 

’You are very handsome’ she said and yawned.

Remus opened her door and put her down on the end of the bed.  
He kneeld before her and helped take her heels of. 

Hermione grabbed the back of Remus hair  
’Have I ever told you how handsome you are?’ 

Remus smiled ’You are drunk’

Hermione crawled up to the head of the bed, giving Remus a perfect view of her ass. She didnt notice that her dress had slipped up exposing her back completly.  
Remus couldnt help but look, he could feel his cock twitch from seeing her perfect backside in just a black thong.  
But he felt guilty right away and lowered his eyes.

’Time to sleep’ he said putting a blanket over Hermione.  
She fell asleep almost instantly.

’You are so beautiful’ Remus whispered before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up early the next morning, feeling like her head would explode.  
She then remembered bits from the night before and she wanted to sink through the ground. Had she really thrown herself at Remus like that?   
She pressed a pillow over her face and screamed in to it. Did Remus really carry her up the stairs and put her to bed? She felt so embaressed for being that drunk infront of him.   
She then started thinking about how good it had felt when Remus held her in his arms. Did he pull her closer? Was it a dream or did it really happen? 

A warm feeling filled Hermione.  
She moved her hand down her body to her center and slowly started to touch herself.  
Her fingers circling her clit over the fabric of her thong. She arched her back as she moved her hand faster.   
Hermione moaned with pleasure picturing Remus infront of her, touching her.  
She moved her thong to the side sliding two fingers inside.   
She moaned and then the door opened

’Rise and shine princess’

She quickly threw her blanket over herself hoping he didnt catch what she was doing.

’Sirius Black! Have you ever heard of knocking’ she snapped

Sirius was wearing only boxer shorts exposing his tattoed body.

’Ops sorry, did i interrupt something’ he said winking at her.

’No’ Hermione blushed

’I brought you a hangerover potion, thought you might need it after last night’

’Thanks. Why are you up this early you are never up this early?’ She said suspiciusly

’Good question love, I might as well go back to bed’ Sirius started to walk out of the room then turned and continued, ’Oh I almost forgot, Remus is in the kitchen he just came back from a run. Just thought you wanted to know, in case you need help finishing what you were doing when I walked in’ he wiggled his eyebrows

’Get out!’ Hermione yelled throwing a pillow at Sirius

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in is hands.  
He had just come back from a run. He barley sleept that night and he needed to clear his mind. And when he ran he usually could. But not this time.  
He kept replaying last night in his head.   
Seeing Hermione so happy to see him  
Was Sirius right? Did she really like him as more then a friend? She did call him handsome twice, but on the other hand she was drunk off her mind.   
But it had felt so good to have her in his arms. And he couldnt get the picture of her beautiful ass out if is mind.  
Remus let out a groan

’Everything alright Moony?’

Remus looked up ’Im fine’ 

Sirius walked over and poured himself a cup of tea before sitting on the chair opposite from Remus.   
He leaned back and put his feet on the kitchen table still only wearing boxers.

’Very nice Padfoot’ Remus said sarcasticly

’So Hermione is awake’

’Did she say anything?’

’No, but I accidentally walked in on her having a good time...with herself’

’what?’

’Mastrubating’

’I know what you meant!’ 

’Dont worry, I didnt see anything like that but I could tell thats what she was doing’

’Why didnt you knock?’

Sirius shrugged in response 

’You are an ass’ Remus chuckled ’Im going to have a shower’ he said and left the kitchen.

’And mastrubate?’ Sirius shouted after him 

’Fuck you’ Remus shouted back 

A little later in the day Hermione finally worked up the courage to leave her room. She wanted to see Remus so bad but at the same time she was scared to face him. She didnt know what to say to him. 

Remus was lying on the sofa in the study. He was wearing a loose fitting blue shirt and black chinos, he was trying to read but it was hard to focus when all he could think about was Hermione. 

’Hi’ said a soft voice coming from the doorway.  
Hermione was standing there. She was wearing grey tracksuit pants and a maroon tshirt that ended right above her belly button, her hair was up in a messy ponytail. 

’Hi, how are you feeling?’ Remus said seating himself on the sofa, thinking that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

’Fine’

’Do you want to sit? I think we need to talk’ 

She didnt answer she just walked over to the sofa and sat down in the opposite corner from Remus, pulling her knees up.

’Im sorry about last night’ she said bitig her lower lip

’Dont say that. You have nothing to be sorry about’

’I usually dont get that drunk’

’I know, its okay. Do you remember what happened?’ 

’Yes...’ she almost whispered

’Hermione...’ Remus started but he cut himself of. Should he tell her or not. 

’Im sorry, I shouldnt have thrown myself at you like that’ 

’You didnt! I dont mind’ 

’Im gonna go to my room. Just please forget about last night’ she said standing up to walk out of there 

’Wait!’ Remus grabbed her wrist ’I need to tell you something’

She looked at him with her big beautiful eyes.

’Hermione...I...’  
He stod up facing her.

’What is it?’ She whispered, looking down

Remus lifted Hermiones chin so he could look her straight in the eyes.

’I love you, I have loved you since the moment you turned 18 and...’ Remus swallowed. Hesitating to continue his sentence. ’you are...’

He didnt get to finish before Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and reached for his lips. She kissed him softly and the first taste of his lips were better then she could have ever imagined.  
He returnd her kiss imedietly. When she backed of he groand, already missing her lips on his.  
’I love you too Remus!’ She said before kissing him again.   
’I love you so much’ she whispered   
against his lips.

He couldnt belive what he had just heard.  
It felt like a weight had been lifted of his chest and he could finally breathe again.  
His mate loved him back. He never thought this would happen.   
He then remembered that he had not told her that she was his mate.   
He backed of her, the weight on his chest was back. It was too much to ask of her, to be his mate.

She could see that he was in deep thought   
’Hey, where did you go?’ She said with a worried smile

’Im sorry Hermione. This cant happen’ he said dragging his hand through his hair

’Fuck you Remus!’ She said, tears starting to fill her eyes.

’There are things you dont know’ he said with desperation in his voice.

’You are an ass Remus Lupin! How can you tell me you love me and seconds later take it back?’ She said a tear running down her cheek. ’Am I just a joke to you?’

’No! Baby, please im sorry! I didnt take it back, I wouldnt. I love you. But we cant be togheter.’

’Because you dont find me attractive?’

’Are you kidding me? You are the most beautiful, sexy, amazing woman in the world, I can barely control myself when im around you’ 

’I dont want you to control yourself’

’sweetheart...’

’Give me a reason Remus? Im tired of humiliating myself trying to get you to notice me. And when I finally thought you did you say we cant be togheter.’

’I have always noticed you!’

’Fuck you!’ She turned away from him.

Remus grabbed her arm and turned her towards him again.  
She looked so beautiful, she smelled so good. He grabbed her small waist and pulled her closer. 

’Hermione, you are....you are my mate’ he whispered ’and i dont want to put that burden on you’

’Who says its a burden?’ 

’You dont understand what it means if you would choose to be with me’

’Yes I do’ 

’I would never let you go’

’I wouldnt want you to’

’You say that now but I dont want you to have to go through life being judged for being with a werewolf, people would always talk behind your back and have opinions about your choice. I dont want you to have to be there for my monthly transformations, I dont want you to ruin your life to be with me’

’I dont care what other people think, and I wouldnt ruin my life, I would complete it’

’You dont know what you are saying’

’Enough! Stop treating me like a stupid little girl Remus! I can think and decide for myself. And I know about the bond between a werewolf and their mate, I know you would mark me, I know so much more then you think. I have fallen in love with you, all of you, nothing could change that!’ 

’Im sorry! Im so sorry’ he said kissing her lips again. Her soft perfect lips, that tasted like his favorite chocolate and felt like they were made for him.  
He wiped a tear of her cheek with his thumb. ’I dont think you are stupid, you are the smartest person I know’

Hermione gave him a smile in return.

’You are so beautiful, its been so hard to control myself around you Hermione’ He said kissing her neck

Hermione moaned from his touch and words, she could feel the wetness buliding up.

’Mmm, I can smell you’ Remus groand 

’What?’ 

’I can smell your arousal. Smells so good’ he continued, kissing her neck down to her collarbone.

Hermione blushed at his words. She had not thought about his heightened senses before. But the thought that he could smell her, aroused her even more. 

’Look at me baby’ he said liftning her chin, her eyes were filled with lust. ’So beautiful’ 

He grabbed Hermiones ass and lifted her up in his arms one leg on each side of him so that she was pressed against him.

She could feel Remus hard cock through their clothes and she gasped.

’Remus...’

’Are you sure you want this? Last chance’

’I want you more than anything’

’Your room or mine?’ 

’Mine is closer’


	5. Chapter 5

Remus carried Hermione in his arms up to her bedroom.  
He grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head, then continued by pulling down her pants. She was now standing infront of him wearing only a red lace bra and a matching thong.  
He couldnt belive that she was there.  
His Hermione.  
He never seen anything more beautiful in his life, he wanted to bury his cock deep inside her and stay there forever. 

Remus swallowed  
’So sexy’ 

She walked up to him and unbuttoned his shirt making it fall to the floor. She loved the look of his toned body. His cock was throbbing and pressning against his pants. He pulled them down, leaving him in only his boxers.

’See what you are doing to me Hermione?’ He whispered in her ear as he moved her hand down to his hard cock.

’Remus...’ she moaned. He felt so big.

He lifted her up again, one leg on each side of him, her center pressed against his, but now with less fabric between them. He pressed his lips against hers

’Im going to fuck you like you never been fucked before’ he said as he unclasped her bra with one hand holding her up with the other ’Im gonna make you come harder then you ever have and make you beg for more’ 

Hermione couldnt speak, she just whimpered in response. She wanted him so much. Her pussy was aching for him to touch her, to fuck her.

’Wow’ he whispered at the sight of Hermiones bare breasts.

’Please..’

’What is it sweetheart’ he kissed her

’Please fuck me’ she cried

’Soon, I need to taste you first’ 

He walked them over to the bed and put Hermione down to lay on her back.

He kissed her neck, her collarbone, he tasted her breasts taking one nipple in his mouth and massaging the other with his hand. He continued kissing her down her flat stomach. When he got to her center he teased with his fingers over the fabric of her thong. Hermione bucked her hips, desperate for more.  
He could see and feel the wetness through her panties, she was soaked.

’You are so wet, so ready for me’ he groand before ripping the thong of her body. 

Her scent was driving him crazy.  
He wanted to claim her. To mark her.  
He nibbled and kissed her inner thighs before finally putting his tounge right in her center. He explored her, licking her clit with his tounge.  
Hermiones breath quickend and she grabbed the back of his head. He slid two fingers inside her, moving them inside of her, his tounge never leaving her clit. 

’Oh my god’ she moaned, moving her hips. ’Dont stop, please...Remus’

He could feel her body tense up and her walls squeeze against his fingers.  
Hermione screamed with pleasure and arched her back as he continued to lick her throughout her orgasm.

’You taste better then anything I ever tasted before’ he said as he watched her catch her breath.  
He moved the fingers that he just had inside of her towards her mouth  
’Here baby, see how good you taste’ he said, touching her lips 

Hermione blushed as she licked Remus’ fingers clean from her own juices.  
He watched her with a smile  
’You are so beautiful when you come’ he whispered ’are you ready for more?’ He said moving his hand back down to her center.

’Mhm yes!’ Hermione was grinding herself towards his hand. Everything he did drove her crazy.  
’please! I want you’ she begged.

Remus gave her a smile and pulled down his boxers, releasing himself.

’Oh god...’ she whimpered looking at Remus big cock. 

He got on top of her and looked her in the eyes.  
’Are you okay?’

’Mm yes’ she moved her hips so she could feel his lenght pressed against her heat.  
Remus groaned in response and pressed down towards her.  
He teased with his cock right at her entrence before thrusting inside of her

Hermione gasped  
’Wait Remus’ she cried

’Do you want me to stop?’ He said trying so hard to control himself

’No! But you are so big...’

’Im sorry baby, dont worry, I will take it slow’ he kissed her.

Remus moved slowly inside Hermione letting her get used to him.  
She felt so good around him, so tight, so wet. 

’Please! Remus...its so good’ she moaned as he started moving faster.

He thrusted his cock into her as deeply as possible, hitting just the right spots.

’You are so tight sweetheart’ he groand

He moved his hips faster, fucked her harder and harder.

’Mmm yes!’ She screamed ’Harder Remus’ she begged 

He groand im response and let go completley, pounding her harder and better then she ever thought possible.  
Every thrust making her scream and wanting more! It felt so amazing, he filled her up so good.  
She grabbed the back of his head pulling him towards her lips kissing him

’Come for me Hermione’ he whispered against her lips. 

She was so close, he was so close.  
He felt her walls tighten around his cock and she screamed out his name as she orgasmed, Remus following seconds later.  
He couldnt belive how amazing she felt.  
He was addicted to her. He would never get enough. 

Claim her, the wolf demanded.  
He nibbled her right were the neck and shoulder meet. Wanting to mark her. But he stopped himself. 

He collapsed ontop of her, his heart was beating so fast. Her heart was beating so fast.

’I love you so much Hermione’

’I love you too Remus’

He rolled over to his side and pulled her close to him.

’I wanted to taste you too’ Hermione smiled

’You are driving me crazy’ Remus chuckled

’Remus?’

’Hm?’

’Why didnt you mark me?’

’Sweetheart...’

’Do you not want to anymore?’

’It was the hardest thing I have ever done, keeping myself from marking you. But we need to talk things through before I do Hermione’ he said, touching her right were he would have marked her, circling the spot with his fingers before kissing her right there.  
Hermione shivered, loving is touch.

They fell asleep like that and sleept for hours, all tangled up in each other. 

And then the door swung open.

’Well, well, well, What do we have here?’ 

’Seriously Padfoot, you need to start knocking’ Remus said, pulling Hermione closer not even bothering to open his eyes 

’and you two need to start using silencing charms’ Sirius smirked

’Oh god..’ Hermione said sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

’No, come back’ Remus said, seating himself up too, already missing her body next to his.

Sirius walked over to the bed and squeezed himself on to it next to Remus, putting his feet up. 

’Boundaries Sirius!’ Remus said rubbing his forehead

Hermione chuckled 

’Fine! I just wanted to see if you guys want to go out and get something to eat? Or are you just gonna stay here and have sex all night’ 

’Out Sirius!’ Remus sighed

’Is that a yes or a no for the food?’

’We will come with you Sirius’ Hermione said chuckling.

’Thank you Hermione! See Remus, was that so hard?’ He said getting off the bed.  
’be ready in 30 minutes’ he said before leaving the room.

’I didnt even think about the silencing charm’ Remus chuckled

’Me niether, and im glad we were under the cover when he walked in’ she smiled getting out of the bed.

Remus grabbed her and pulled her back.  
’Come on baby, lets stay a little longer’ he said his cock pressed against her ass slowly moving his hand towards her center.

’Remus..’ she gasped ’No, we have to get up, you know Sirius will just come back if we dont’ she giggled

He growled. 

’Thats true’ he said, kissing her neck before letting her go

’Judging from Sirius reaction, im guessing he already knows that im you mate?’ She smiled

’He does’ Remus answered

’Okey!’ She said casually, kissing Remus before walking towards the bathroom. ’Im going to have a shower, I would ask you to join me, but I suspect that would make us late’ she smirked


	6. Chapter 6

Remus could not stop smiling.  
He never felt this happy in is life. 

’Its weird seeing you smile like this Moony’ Sirius said, taking a bite out of his burger

’Thank you Padfoot, I will stop immedietly’ Remus rolled his eyes

’Aah, there he is’ Sirius chuckled ’But seriously guys, im happy for you’ he said looking at Hermione and Remus  
’Cheers to you guys finally doing it’ he smirkedr

’Sirius, I swear...’ Remus sighed 

’Yes! cheers to that’ Hermione said before kissing Remus 

’We are in a restaurant guys, keep it in your pants’ Sirius joked

Remus and Hermione both laughed. 

The night ended with Sirius, as usual, flirtig with a woman and then leaving with her.

’Its a nice night, do you want to walk home?’ Remus asked Hermione 

’Sounds great’ she smiled 

They walked in silence for a few blocks, before Hermione finally spoke.

’So, when are we going to talk...about everything’

’We can talk now’ Remus answered.  
But he felt the weight on his chest coming back again. He was so scared. He wanted nothing more then to be with Hermione. But some part of him still thought she would be better of without him, and that the only way to protect her, to give her a good life, was to stay away.  
He wasnt going to mark her. Not yet.  
It didnt matter how hard it was for him to resist. He wanted her to still have a chance to walk away.

’If im your mate, why dont you want to mark me?’ 

’I want to mark you, im fighting it constantly.’

’Why? What would happen if you marked me that you think I couldnt handle or want?’ She said a bit annoyed 

’Hermione...’

’Yes?’

’I dont have all the answers. But I would never let you go. I would be very protective and even possessive of you. We would have a bond, stronger then I can even explain’  
He paused for a bit then continued  
’And its possible that we even would becomes capable of reading each others thoughts’ 

’Remus look at me’ Hermione stopped  
’I really dont see why any of that would be a bad thing?’

’Because you still have the choice to be with a normal wizard or muggle’

’I want you’

’You do now but you are not even 20 years old yet Hermione, a life with me might not be the right thing for you. It would complicate so much for you. You would be judged all the time and what if you want kids some day? We wouldnt know if the child would get lycanthropy....’

’I dont care about those things! Stop pushing me away’

’Part of you being my mate is that I want to protect you and maybe I need to protect you from me...’ 

’This is ridiculous Remus!’ She shouted ’You know what? If you think im too young to know what I want then I might as well act like it. Let me know when you made up you mind.’

’Baby...’ Remus said grabbig her wrist 

’No Remus! This is what YOU wanted.’ She said jerking his hand off.

She walked with quick steps a bit infront of Remus the rest of the way home.  
She was so angry at him! She knew he meant well but she was not a child and she wanted him more than anything, she wanted to have the bond that he was talking about and to spend the rest of her life with him. But she was so frustrated right now so she just wanted to punish him for a bit.  
Remus was frustrated with her too, why couldnt she see that he just wanted to do what was best for her and that he didnt want her to just jump into this?  
Although he found it hard to focus on anything other then Hermiones perfect ass in those tight jeans she was wearing, when she was walking infront of him.

When she came to the front door she opened it and walked in slammig the door shut before Remus had a chance to walk in. He opened the door and she was already halfway up the stairs.

’Hermione, wait!’ He said

She didnt answer, she just walked to her room and locked the door before she started to cry. She cried herself to sleep.  
Wishing Remus was there to hold her.  
But she was stubborn and she felt like he was the one who should apologize to her.

The next day was monday and Hermione had to go to work. She was employed in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.  
She was looking forward to it, she needed the distraction. She had owled Harry and Ron to meet her for lunch. She needed to talk to her best friends. The first part of the day went by quickly and before she knew it she was on her way to meet Harry and Ron in a café. They were both already there when she arrived.

’Hi boys’ she said with a smile as she hugged them 

’Hi Hermione’ Harry said

’What the hell happened last saturday?’ Ron bursted out before Hermione even got a chance to sit down.

’Ron, let her at least sit and maybe order first’ Harry said

’Thank you Harry!’ She said

’But yeah, What the hell happened really?’ Harry continued

She took a deep breath  
’I love Remus’ she said looking down

’Yeah we kind of figured that out’ Harry said

’Bloody hell Hermione! He is like twice your age and he used to be our professor’ Ron said

’So?’ She snapped ’I knew you guys would be jerks about it, thats why I didnt tell you’

’I have to admit my first thought was that its a bit strange that you are in love with our old professor and my godfathers best friend’ Harry said then he paused for a bit before he continued ’but to be honest it does make sense, you have so much in common and im not surprised that you would fall for someone older, more mature’

’Thats true, sorry Hermione! And im glad its not Draco’ Ron said 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Rons comment about Draco.

’Look, Remus is a great guy and when I think about it, dont we all see both Remus and Sirius more as friends than as our old professor and my godfather?’ Harry said

’Thank you guys! Im glad you feel that way’ she smiled 

’So what happened next? Did you tell him’ said Ron 

’Not exactly, I was so drunk so he had to carry me up the stairs and put me to bed’ she said 

Ron and Harry bursted out laughing.

’Stop laughing, its not funny!’ She complained. ’I was so embarssed the next morning when I remembered what had happened so i stayed in my room almost all day’

’Continue’ Harry said trying not to laugh

’Then I went to talk to him, I apologized for what happened and then I was going to leave...’

’So you didnt tell him?’ They both said at once 

’Let me finish’

’Sorry’ Ron mumbled

’He stopped me. And he told me that he loves me!’ She said with a smile, remembering how good it had felt to hear him say those words to her.

’Thats perfect’ Harry said

’Theres more...’ she continued 

Harry and Ron both gave her questioning looks

’He told me im his mate. And we had sex’

’Wait wait wait! He What?’ Ron said

’Im his mate’

’Hermione, thats heavy stuff’ Harry said 

’I know that! Why does everyone keep acting like I cant take care of myself? Im sick of it. Have you forgotten how much I took care of you guys, ALL THE TIME.’ She said annoyed before leaning back in her chair crossing her arms om her chest.

’We know you can take care of yourself, and we wouldnt have surrvived without you. I just want you to be sure, but maybe its already to late. Did he...?’ Harry said

’You want to know if he marked me?’

’Yes’

’No, he did not’ 

’Good, you know that if he does there is no going back’

’I know! I dont want to go back. You sound just like Remus’

’Yeah okay, Remus really is a nice guy if he is giving you time to think about this, do you know how hard it is for a werewolf to not claim their mate, when they have the chance?’ Ron said

’He is not a nice guy, he is an ass! Im so angry at him. He is treating me like im some helpless little girl. I love him, he loves me, I want to be with him and im his mate. I really dont see the problem.’

Ron shrugged 

’And if he insists on treating me like im not mature enough to think for myself, im going to act just like that’

’Real mature Hermione’ Ron said sarcasticly 

’Thats the point’ she snapped 

They all sat quiet for a bit after that before Ron finally spoke  
’Soooo...how was the sex?’

Hermione didnt get home from work until 7pm. Remus and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen when she got home. 

’Hi’ she said coldly 

’Hi love’ Sirius said

’Hi, how was your day?’ Remus said standing up to give her a hug but she walked out of the kitchen before he got a chance to.

’Hey! Whats going on?’ Sirius shouted 

’Ask Remus!’ Hermione shouted back as she walked up the stairs.

’What did you do Remus?’ Sirius asked annoyed 

’I didnt do anything’ Remus snapped

’Yeah clearly’ Sirius said sarcasticly

Remus walked out of the kitchen and up to Hermiones bedroom door.

’Hermione..?’ He said and knocked carefully.

’Im busy’

The next day was the same, Hermione ignored Remus when she got home from work. Remus had filled Sirius in on the situation and he thought Remus was being an idiot. And maybe he was.

’How stupid are you Moony?’ Sirius had said as he put his palm to his face

’Im just trying to give her a choice’

’Just apologize! She loves you, you love her, stop being a stubborn old man’

’Im being stubborn?’ Remus snorted

’Yes! She is too, she is always stubborn, but I think she has more reason to. You are fucking this up Remus’

This went on for the whole week and when friday came Remus had decided to tell her that she was right. That he knows she can decide for herself and that of course he trusts her judgement. He was going to tell her that he had been stupid and how sorry he was.  
But when Hermione came home from work she had other plans already.

’Im going out tonight’ she said as she ran up the stairs to change.

Earlier the same day Draco had owled her asking if she wanted to meet for drinks later. She hadnt seen him in months so she thought, why not.  
This also gave her a chance to put on a sexy dress. She knew it was childish but she wanted to make Remus jealous.  
She wanted him to just grab her and take her to his bedroom.  
She put on the tightest dress she could find, a black, low cut dress that ended right under her ass and a pair of black high heeled sandals.

When she came down stairs an hour later she walked in to the kitchen where Remus and Sirius were sitting.

’Bye’ she said 

Remus swallowed when he saw her. She looked so good. He wanted her so much.  
’Are you seeing Harry and Ron?’ He asked

’Nope’

’Ginny?’

’No’

’Who are you meeting?’ He said, starting to get annoyed at her for being so stubborn.

’its none of your buissnes, but if you must know, im having drinks with Draco’ she smirked

’what? Why?’ Remus snapped

’Why not?’ She said ’do you have a problem with me seeing him?’ 

’Yes I do’ 

’So you think you can decide who I can and cannot see?’

’No...thats not what meant Hermione. I would never try and control you like that, you know that’

’Good, dont wait up’ She said and then she left before Remus had the chance to say anything else.

’Fuck!’ Remus shouted 

’Calm down, she is not going to do anything with Draco Malfoy’ Sirius said

’How do you know? I have lost her. I barley had her and ive already lost her. Now she just see me as some jealous controlling old man, and the worst part is that I wanted to tell her not to see him’

’She is just playing games Remus, she loves you, I think she is just testing you’

Draco was sitting by the bar when Hermione arrived, he was wearing a black suit and his blonde hair was slicked-back

’Granger’ he said, kissing Hermiones cheek

’Hi Draco’ 

’You look good’ he said  
’A glas if wine for the lady’ he casually said to the bartender, Draco already had a beer in his hand.

Draco had changed alot, before he would probably not even get cought dead in a muggle bar. But here he was with a muggle born witch.

’Excuse me? Are you just gonna assume that I want wine?’ She said with a smirk

’I remember what you like’ he leaned over and whispered in her ear

Hermione blushed and just smiled in return.

They spent the night talking, laughing and drinking.

But when Draco put his hand on Hermiones thigh she stopped him,  
’Draco im sorry. Im not here for that. Im actually taken’ 

’Oh Yeah? Why the dress?’ He said removing his hand

’Its complicated, but nothing will happen between you and me’ 

’fine! who is he?’ Draco said taking a sip of his beer.

’Its Remus’ she said 

’Ha ha very funny, Granger. Who is it?’

’Ive told you! Its Remus’ 

’Are you serious? But he is a werewolf, a freak’ Draco snorted 

’Wow Draco! I really thought you had changed’ she said standing up to leave

’Come on Hermione! I just dont understand why you would be fucking HIM when you have other options’

’we are not ”fucking” we love each other’ she snapped ’Why am I even explaining myself to you’

’Did that beast claim you?’ Draco said standing up and grabbig Hermiones shoulder so see if she had a mark on her neck

’Dont touch me Draco!’ She backed off. ’Im leaving, you are a horrible person. Dont ever contact me again’

’Hermione im sorry! I didnt mean what I said’

’I think you did’ she said before leaving


	7. Chapter 7

Remus could not sleep knowing Hermione was out with Draco Malfoy.   
He didnt know how to feel.  
The wolf was angry, possessive. Remus was restless and sad. And it didnt help that the full moon was only a few nights away.  
As the hours went by he felt the jealousy build up. He promised himself he wouldnt show this emotion infront of Hermione but the later it got the harder it became for him. 

When Hermione got back she went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

’Did you have fun?’

Hermione turned around hastily and saw Remus leaning against the doorway.

’You scared me Remus, I didnt know anyone was still up’ 

’I didnt mean to scare you, im sorry. So did you have fun?’

’Sure’ she answered casually. She wasnt going to tell Remus what Draco had said.

She took her glass of water and started walking out from the kitchen.

’Did you fuck him?’

’Excuse me?’

’Its a simple question, did you fuck Draco?’ 

’What if I did?’ She smirked and continued walking away

’You are mine’ Remus growled and grabbed Hermiones arm to turn her towards him.

Finally she thought. 

’Oh yeah?’ She said arrogantly

’You are driving me crazy Hermione! Stop playing games’ he snapped with a raised voice, still holding a tight grip on Hermiones arm. 

’Of course I did not fuck him. You know I only want you’

’Hermione...’ he said a lot softer

’Yes?’ 

’Are you getting turned on right now?’

She didnt answer. 

’You know I can smell you’ 

’Yes...’ she whimpered

Remus lifted her up and slammed her against the wall kissing her, he had missed her so much.  
’Whos are you?’

’Im yours Remus!’ She whispered against his lips.  
’This is what I want, I want you’ she continued.

He walked over to the kitchen table and put her down on top of it.  
Then he backed off to look at her. Her hair was curly and wild, her eyes filled with lust, her mouth slightly open, he wanted those full lips on his and he wanted them around his cock. He wanted to kiss her neck and rip her dress off. 

’Remus..’ she said biting her lower lip.

The dress had slipped down and one of her nipples were showing.

’You are so fucking beautiful Hermione. Out of this world’ 

She blushed.

’Spread your legs for me baby’ 

She obeyed instantly and blushed even more.

’Oh my god...’ Remus groand at the sight of her. She was wearing a pink silk thong under her dress and he could how wet she was.

Even though she blushed she felt weirdly confident. The man she loved was standing infront of her, she could see his hard cock pressning against his pants, she couldnt belive that he got so turned on by watching her. She slowly moved her hand down to her center and started touching herself, moving her fingers over the fabric of her thong.

’Are you trying to kill me’ Remus smiled as he watched Hermione play with herself.   
’Look at me’ he said with a firm voice 

Hermione looked up at him and stopped touching herself.

’Dont stop, I love watching you’ 

She continued, she moved her hand faster. Her eyes never leaving his. 

’I want to fuck you’ Remus groand as he stroked his hard cock from the outside of his pants.  
’But I want to watch you come first’

’Remus...’ she moaned ’im so close’

’Let go baby’

She circled her clit with her fingers, her breathe quickened and she moaned with pleasure as the orgasm washed over her, keeping her eyes on Remus the whole time.

’That was unbelievably sexy’ Remus said walking up to her and kissing her deeply.  
She jumped off the table and helped Remus take his T-shirt off, she traced the scars on his chest with her fingers then moved her hands down on his flat muscular stomach until she reached the top of his pants.   
She looked up at him with a grin before getting down on her knees right infront of him. She stroked his hard cock on the outside of his pants before unbuttoning them and pulling them down with his boxers. She looked up at him with her big eyes and took his length in her hand. She licked the tip before taking him in her mouth.

’Fuck’ he groaned and rolled his head back

She moved back and forth over his cock, sucking, licking, kissing.   
She gently massaged his balls as she took him deeper until Remus couldnt take it anymore. She was driving him crazy. It felt so good to have Hermiones lips around his cock. But he didnt want to come yet. He needed to be inside of her. Right now.   
He backed off and before she had time to react he pulled her up from the floor and bent her over the table.  
He pulled up her dress and gave her a smack on her right asscheek, making her gasp.

’You are mine’ he leaned forward to whisper in her ear as he positioned himself behind her. She shivered from his words and moved backwards until she felt the tip off his hard cock pressning against her heat, making Remus groan. He loved the veiw of her like this infront of him. His woman. His mate.

’Fuck me Remus’ she begged, moving her hips side to side. He growled and ripped her panties right off her body, leaving her skin burning from it, before thrusting inside of her.  
She gasped but Remus didnt give her much time to get used to him before he started fucking her harder and deeper

’Remus...’ she whimpered 

’Are you ok baby?’ He asked

’Yes...dont stop’ she moaned 

He grabbed the sides of her hips with his hands as he fucked her against the table.  
Their bodies slamming against each other, every thrust deep and hard. Remus moved one hand to right between Hermiones thighs, and started rubbing her clit   
This was to much for her, within seconds she exploded in her second orgasm.

Remus following, moaning her name as he poured himself completely inside of her. He ran his tounge over her neck, kissing her right where the shoulder and neck met, before breaking the skin with his teeth, leaving a mark. His mark. 

’I love you’ he whispered ’im sorry baby, im sorry’ he continued.

She turned around to face him   
’I love you Remus’ 

’Im sorry... Did I hurt you?’ he said pulling her in to his arms

’No, you did not hurt me!’ She said burying herself in his chest 

Remus kissed the top of her head. 

’Maybe we should go to my bedroom, and talk’ he said looking around the kitchen at the clothes spread out on the floor.

They both burst out laughing.

’Sounds good’ 

Remus put his pants back on and grabbed his T-shirt from the floor before doing a quick cleaning spell of the kitchen. Hermione was still almost fully dressed except from her panties.

’Hey! You ripped my panties, those were one of my favorite pairs’ she said playfully

’I will get you new ones’ he said squeezing her butt. Hermione shriked. 

’Im just going to brush my teeth and change out of this dress and heels’ Hermione said

They walked up the stairs and stopped outside of her bedroom.

’Are you sure you are okay?’ Remus asked, gently touching the mark on her neck.

’I feel happier then I ever have’ She said before going in to her bedroom.

She really meant what she had said to Remus, she was incredibly happy. The feeling was indescribable. She took off her dress and heels and had a quick shower, brushed her teeth, then she put on a pair of pink pyjama shorts with white polka dots and a white tank top. She stopped in front of the mirror to look at the mark on her neck. Remus mark. She was his and he was hers. Forever. 

Remus also had a quick shower and brushed his teeth, afterwards he put on a pair of grey pyjama pants. He felt so at peace. Like his whole life had just fallen in place. Like a missing piece of him had just been found and he was finally whole.   
But he still was worried that he had hurt her or that this wasnt what she wanted anymore. 

He paced the room, waiting for Hermione to come, the door opened and there she was. She ran up to him and threw herself in his arms.

’Remus’ she said and then tears filled her eyes

’Whats wrong sweetheart?’ Remus asked in a worried voice. 

’I...I..’ she started 

’You dont want this?’ 

’No! Of course I want this. Stop it!’ She said tears streaming down her cheeks  
’Im just overwhelmed. And happy’ 

Remus let out a sigh of relief and pulled her closer. They walked over to the bed Remus got in, sitting up against the headboard, Hermione got in too, leaning her head on Remus’ chest.

’I didnt plan for it to happen like that’ he said.

’What do you mean?’ Hermione asked looking up at him.

’I... I didnt plan on claming you like that, in the kitchen. Im sorry’

’Stop apologizing Remus!’

’Did it hurt?’

’A little, but it also made me feel amazing’

’And I was too rough with you’ 

’No, I loved it!’ 

She got on top of Remus straddling him and leaned forward to kiss him.

’I love everything you do to me Remus! You make me feel better then I thought was possible and you make me so happy. I feel like we are made for each other.’ She smiled  
’You fuck me so good, your dick is so good that I get high from it’ she whispered in his ear and giggled 

Remus chuckled in response to the last bit, before he with a serious expression looked straight in her eyes.

’Hermione... I love you so much. I finally feel like I can breathe. I finally feel like I am whole. You have no idea how much I have longed for this, I will never get enough of you’ he said kissing her soft lips   
’And you are right, we are made for each other’ he continued, kissing the mark on her neck.

They fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

They both sleept better then they had in months, years even, when Remus woke up he actually thought that he couldnt remember ever sleeping so peacefully.

’Good morning’ Hermione smiled as she rolled over to her side to face Remus 

’God morning sweetheart’ Remus grabbed Hermiones ass and pulled her closer to him

She giggled  
’Did you sleep alright?’

’Better then I ever have’ he responded with a smile ’did you?’

’I did. Why did we wait so long to do this?’ She said as she traced his scars with her fingers. 

’I dont know, I should have told you sooner but I was afraid of what would happen. I...’

’I know’ she interrupted him with a kiss ’are you hungry?’

’Very’ 

’I will make us breakfast’ she said and got out of the bed

’You dont have to do that, I can do it’ Remus responded, also getting out of bed 

’But I want to’ she smiled

Remus watched from a chair at the kitchen table as Hermione poured the pancake batter in the frying pan. She was still wearing her pink pyjama shorts with polka dots and her white tanktop. Her curly hair fell far down her back, ending right above her ass.  
Remus stod up and walked up behind her. He was still wearing his grey pyjama pants, and nothing on his upper body.

’Do you know how sexy you look?’ He pushed her hair over to one side and nibbled her ear lobe

’Remus...’ 

’Your ass... its perfection’ he kissed her neck.

’Oh god...’ she moaned. Her head fell back against his chest  
’Stop Remus’ she whined but her body language told him to keep going, she arched her back so her ass was pressed against his hard cock.  
Remus cupped one of her breasts with his hand, moving his other hand down towards her center.  
He could smell her arousal. 

’Please...’ she moaned as she grinded her backside against him

’Please what?’ He smirked

’hmm...?’ she moaned

He backed off and smacked her ass, making her gasp, before repeting himself  
’Please what Hermione?’

’please...touch me’ she whimpered 

’Baby, you look so beautiful right now. Bend over’ 

She did as he said and bent over the kitchen counter. She moved her hips side to side

’Good girl’ he said as he smacked her ass again. He ran his hand over her backside, and over her thighs, avoiding her center, that he knew she was desperate for him to touch. 

’Please’ she begged ’Remus...I want you to touch me...’

’Where?’

’God...I..I want you to touch my pussy’ she said blushing

Remus growled and pulled down her shorts. He cupped her pussy with his hand before running his fingers up and down her wet slit. 

’You are so wet...’ he whispered sliding two fingers inside of her. 

’Please fuck me Remus’ she moaned 

He slid his fingers out and turned her around, he could see her hard nipples through her tank top and her eyes where dark and hodded from lust.

He kissed her deeply before picking her up in his arms and hurrying to her bedroom. 

’Breakfast will have to wait’ 

After having sex in both Hermiones bed and shower they finally went down to the kitchen again for a second try at breakfast.

’It was interesting to find a burnt pancake on the stove and a pair of pink pyjama shorts on the floor when I came down here’ Sirius smirked when they walked in  
’Were you trying to burn down the house?’

’Sorry Padfoot’ Remus smirked back

’Shit! Im sorry Sirius. Hermione said as she picked up her pyjama shorts.  
’And im sorry for being a bitch to you all week, I didnt mean to take it out on you too’ she said and walked over to kiss his cheek

’Dont worry about it love’ Sirius responded

’Hey! Dont I get an apology?’ Remus said

’No! You deserved it’ she smirked walking back over to him.

’Sirius, I will make it up to you by making you chocolate chip pancakes, and I promise they wont be burned’ she smiled

’Deal’ he said

She made new pancakes and handed Sirius the first plate.

’Thank you’ he winked at her

’Thanks baby’ Remus said as she handed him a plate too.

She sat down in the chair on the end of the table, between Sirius and Remus. Remus grabbed her chair and pulled it, with Hermione on it, closer to him.

’What are you doing Remus’ she laughed 

’I just wanted you closer’ he smiled and put his arm around her.  
’These pancakes are amazing’

’Really?’ She smiled 

’Yeah good job, Hermione’ Sirius said with his mouth full.  
’Im glad you two made up! who cracked first? Im guessing Moony? You are to stubborn for your own good sometimes Hermione’ he continued

’Hey! Im not that stubborn.’ She said

Remus snorted

’Hey!’ She said slapping Remus arm

’So did he mark you yet?’ Sirius asked 

Hermione nodded ’Yes’ 

’Finally, I was getting tierd of Moonys constant whining’ he smirked ’help me, I love her, what should I do’ he said in a voice that was suppose sound like Remus.

’Hey, Padfoot, go fuck yourself’ Remus said sarcasticly

Hermione and Remus spent the day togheter, kissing, cuddling and reading books on the sofa in the study.

’Do you want to go outside for a walk?’ Remus asked as he put his book down, Hermione was laying on the sofa with her head in his lap.  
She put her book down too and looked up at him

’Yes, it would be nice to get some fresh air’ 

They walked through a park nearby, it was still warm outside but the sun had began to set.

’So dinner at the Weasleys tomorrow’ Hermione said

’Oh yeah, I forgot’ Remus said ’actually I think im not going to go’

’Why?’ She frowned

’The full moon is monday and im not in the mood to..’ 

’To tell them about us?’ She interrupted

’Hermione...’ 

’Its fine Remus’ she said 

’Baby, I want the whole world to know about us, I want everyone to know that you are mine’

’Im sorry im being stupid. I know you prefer to be alone close to the full moon’ she said

’I will come to the dinner, but Hermione, I want to ask something of you’

’What is it?’ 

’I want you to spend the night at the Weasleys or at Harry and Ginnys on monday, I...’

’No Remus!’

’Please... I dont want you to be there.’ 

’But I want to be there. Ive been at home before when you have your transformations. Its not like im going to be in the cage with you’

’Please Hermione, just do as I say. I dont want you there.’ He snapped

’Whats wrong with you?’ She backed away from him ’You are being a dick. I want to be there for you’

’Its just...I dont know how I will react now. This is my first transformation after I claimed you as my mate.’ 

’Do you think me being there would make the transformation worse?’ She said rasing her eyebrows ’that doesnt make any sense Remus, if anything I would think it would make it easier? I mean think about it..’ 

’You are right, im sorry’ he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

When they got back home from the walk the first thing they saw was a big bouquet of white roses on the kitchen table.

’When did you buy these?’ Hermione squield and ran over to smell the flowers

’I didnt get them’ Remus said rubbing the back of his neck. 

’Oh’ Hermione said feeling a bit stupid for asuming. 

Remus felt stupid too, and he wanted to know who the fuck had sent flowers to his mate. But he tried to keep calm.

’So who sent them, is there a card?’ He said, swallowing his jealousy.

There was a card, with silver foiling that read:

Im sorry about last night.  
Please forgive me.  
Please let me make it up to you.  
You looked so beautiful.  
Love,  
Draco

’Ehm...they are from Draco’ she said

’What the fuck? Why would he send you flowers?’ Remus snapped

’I dont know..’

’Can I see the card please?’ He said, his voice thick with jealousy as held his hand out

’Why?’ 

’Why?! Because you are mine Hermione. Did you not make that clear to him? Let me see the fucking card’ he said as he grabbed her arm and took the card from her hand.

’Remus..’

He quickly read the card  
’So you only came back home last night because you and Draco got in to a fight about something? If not you would have fucked him? I was just the backup fuck?!’ 

’You need to stop right now’ she said trying to sound calm, she knew Remus was on edge and that his mood was unpredictable so close to the full moon.

’You belong to me now Hermione! Do you hear me? Im going to let Draco-fucking-Malfoy know that’ 

’Let go of my arm Remus’ 

’No’

’Remus John Lupin! You need to stop! You dont own me.’ she hissed at him

’FUCK!’ He shouted as he let go of her and punshed the wall with his fist.  
’I know I dont own you. But you are mine’ he growled grabbig her wrist and pulling her towards him again

’Remus please calm down’

His eyes were flashing with golden.

’Do you want to know what me and Draco were fighting about?’ She said putting her hands around his face

Remus didnt answer he just tried to relax and resist the urge to apparate over to Dracos and kill him.

’He tried to make a move on me, and I told him that I was taken. I told him that it was you Remus. And I told him that we love each other’ she said calmly

’He made a move on you? How?’ 

’He put his hand on my thigh, thats it! When I told him who I belonged to, he said some horrible things, and I told him never to contact me again. Then I went back home. And you know the rest’ 

’Im sorry Hermione. Im an idiot. Im usually not like this..I...’

’I know Remus. I know its hard for you around the full moon. But you need to start trusting me or else this wont work’

’I know. I do trust you.’

’Please never ever think that you would be a second choice for me. I would always choose you first. Always.’ She said as she reached for his lips

’I dont deserve you Hermione. You are too good for me. Too forgiving’ he said. He felt so stupid and so ashamed of himself for the way he acted.

Hermione picked up her wand and with a flick she moved the flowers from the table to the trash can. 

’And lets be clear on something Remus, I do belong to you. I am yours. But you do not, in anyway, own or control me’ 

’I know, I am so, so sorry. Truly’ Remus said as he pressed his forehead against Hermiones and ran his fingers up and down her arms. 

’I love you, okay?’ She said

’I love you too’ he responded

The next day was hard for Remus. He was restless and easily irritated. He couldnt think of anything he wanted less then to go to the Weasleys for dinner. He loved them, but it was always loud and stressful.  
Hermione felt like she already was closer to Remus after he marked her just the other night. And she could definitly feel his stress and anxiety. It was obvious for anyone watching him but she could almost feel it, and she understod him better then before.

’Remus..’ Hermione said carefully, walking in to his bedroom, she and Sirius had gone for a walk a little earlier and left him there so he could try and get some rest but it was pointless. He had just been tossing and turning in the bed.

’What is it sweetheart?’ He said, happy to see her, she made him feel more calm and at peace.

’Im thinking we should skip the Weasley dinner tonight’ she said and walked over to his bed.

’Why?’

’I can really feel that you are not up for it. Like...I can actually almost feel what you are feeling... I dont know how to explain it. Its just different’

’Its our bond. Im sorry. Its because I marked you’ 

’Dont apologize! I dont mind! I feel closer to you already’

’Yeah, its only going to became stronger. But I know you want to go to the dinner darling’

’I do.. but I dont want to leave you alone when..’

’Trust me, I will be absolutly fine’ Remus interrupted her with a smile ’Come here’ he reached out and pulled her on to the bed with him  
She curled up infront of him, he held her from behind and buried is face in the crock of her neck

’You smell so amazing’ he said and inhaled her scent. 

’Remus...’ she whispered

’Mm?’ He said and started kissing her neck and slowly started massaging one of her breasts with his hand

Hermione could feel Remus hard cock pressning against her ass. She whimpered a little from the feeling and the thought of having him inside of her.  
Her arousal started to bild and she knew Remus could already smell her.  
Then a thought occured to her, had he smelled her arousal before they got togheter? She had definitly been wet around him before. 

’Oh god!’ She bursted out and hid her face in her hands from feeling embaressed about it

’Whats wrong Hermione?’ Remus asked a little worried 

’Nothing... I... I just thought of something’

’Yeah, and whats that?’ 

’You know how you can smell me when im turned on...’

’Yes, like right now?’ He teased 

’Did...did you ever smell me before. I mean before you and me..’ she blushed 

’I did yes.’ He answered 

’Thats so embaressing’ she sighed 

’No, its not. You never have to feel embaressed about anything infront of me Hermione. I should be the one that should feel embaressed, walking around smelling your arousal like an old perv...’ he said ’not that I could help it. And your scent...damnit Hermione, if you only knew how intoxicating, wonderful and good you smell. If you only know what your scent is doing to me...’ 

Remus quickly turned Hermione on her back and got ontop of her. She reached up and pushed his hair out of his face and the locked eyes.

’God Remus, you drive me crazy’ Hermione whispered

They quickly removed theire clothes and Remus positioned himself between her legs. Her pussy was so wet she wanted him so much. And Remus cock was rock hard. He always got extremly horny close to the full moon. Sometimes he felt like he was constantly hard around this time.  
They had sex twice before Hermione realised how late it was.

‘Shit, Im suppose to be at the dinner in 20 minutes’ she said and jumped out of bed making Remus chuckle  
‘Try and get some rest Remus’ she kissed him 

‘I will try! have fun baby’ Remus responded

She hurried to have a quick shower and get ready. 

Sirius was waiting for her by the front door when she came downstairs. 

‘Okay princess, let’s go’ he said and took her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors.


End file.
